


Build Him Up

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I have a soft spot for everyone comforting Shiro, M/M, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: When Shiro was down, Lance liked to descend along a verbal path of reassurance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from my weekly writer's group - "I should have said no." It's a good thing they're really used to me pushing fanworks at them.
> 
> Also, I am an absolute sucker for everyone taking care of Shiro in their own ways. Have some Lance taking a turn.

When Shiro was down, Lance liked to descend along a verbal path of reassurance. Gentle reminders of his accomplishments, as a pilot, a leader and a paladin. This quiet, chilly night was no different, the two tucked away in a section of the Castle of Lions that allowed them to wrap up in a blanket and stare out at a wide expanse of stars. Lance sprawled against Shiro’s chest, talking as much with his hands as with his mouth. The way he spun the tale of the life of Shiro was always different, always animated and peppered with hints of hero worship along with genuine affection. He’d just gotten onto the subject of the Kerberos mission, but Shiro’s melancholy broke the preamble instantly.

“I should have said no”

“--and boom, that’s how the youngest pilot-- wait, what?”

Lance sat up and turned an incredulous look to Shiro.

“I should have said no,” he repeated.

“No, I heard you, babe, but that’s crazy talk.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed as he hitched up one side of his brow. Lance winced.

“I mean, don’t be silly. There was no one better for the mission.”

“There were plenty of pilots better for the mission, Lance. It was simple enough to gamble on an undergrad pilot, and look what happened.”

Lance turned fully so he was up on his knees in front of Shiro, not even caring that he’d knocked the blanket off of his shoulders. A chill crept along his back, but it wasn’t entirely the open chamber of the ship. He took Shiro’s hands in his, squeezing them both even though one wouldn’t feel it. “Listen, Shiro, I’ll let you take responsibility for a lotta things, but being  _ kidnapped _ with the crew of the Kerberos mission was  _ not _ your fault. It’s not like you waited until the Holts were pulling their ice samples to wave your arms and go, ‘here we are, come and get us’.”

“Lance…”

“No, hold on. You know I’m right.” Lance softened his tone and reached out, cupping his face now instead. “The Kerberos mission was the start of a lot of bad things. But it was also the start of a lot of good things. That’s how life is. My mom used to have this saying about how a butterfly flapping its wings could cause a wave on the other side of the world. Things happen, and other things happen because of it. If you hadn’t taken the mission, who woulda jumped in front of Matt at the Arena? What if the pilot wasn’t as determined as you? What if the Blade of Marmora didn’t have a worthy person to send to earth for the blue lion. You don’t know, and you never will. Thinking about it like this is only making yourself miserable. You were an example to us, you were the right person for the mission, I promise you that.” 

Shiro sighed, but his smile was sincere. “Thank you, Lance.”

“Great! All this wise talkin’ is giving me a headache. Can I go back to singing your praises?”

Shiro pulled Lance against him again, his lips quieting the blue paladin again. He had a better idea of how to change the subject.


End file.
